CINTA
by Mega Melly
Summary: Api seorang anak berusia 5 tahun yang hidup sebatang kara semenjak ibu angkatnya meninggal. Ia harus berjuang hidup di jalanan sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Taufan. Pemuda yang juga sebatang kara sama sepertinya yang membuat Api merasa aman berada di dekatnya, meski Taufan selalu bersikap kasar padanya.
1. Chapter 1

Halo semua…!

Aku kembali dengan fic baru. Tadinya sih aku belum mau bikin fic sebelum puasa selesai. Tapi apa daya, tiba-tiba ide muncul gitu aja. Daripada mubazir (emang makanan) mendingan dibuat fic. Maaf kalo jelek…

Oh ya, untuk peringatan keras, disini aku pake bahasa loe_gue, jadi bahasa yang bisa dibilang kasar. Maaf sebelumnya kalo ada yang nggak suka..

Oke, langsung aja…

Silahkan dibaca…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy milik Animonsta Studio**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comport – Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : Halilintar – Yaya**

 **Warning : AU – OOC – typo (s) – Bahasa Tidak Baku – EYD berantakan – Author-nya masih belajar – No super power.**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Apabila ada kesamaan itu hanya merupakan kebetulan semata.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **...#C.I.N.T.A#...**

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **Chapter 1 : Apa itu CINTA?**

CINTA.

Apa itu cinta?

Cinta. Satu kata lima huruf. Satu kata berjuta makna. Orang bilang cinta itu dapat membuat orang menjadi gila, gila karna cinta. Namun cinta juga bisa membuat orang bahagia.

Lalu, apa itu cinta? Apa itu mencintai dan dicintai?

Apa cinta itu harus selalu identik dengan pasangan remaja? Apa seorang pria yang berkata 'I Love You' pada pasangannya dapat disebut dengan cinta?

Ini adalah kisah berjudul 'cinta'. Namun bukan kisah yang berisikan tentang berbagai devinisi cinta atau perjalanan cinta sepasang remaja yang penuh dengan drama.

Tapi ini adalah kisah seorang anak yang berusaha untuk mendapatkan cinta. Cinta yang menurutnya membawa kebahagiaan. Seorang anak bernama API.

 **..**

 **...#C.I.N.T.A#...**

 **..**

 **API** : Seorang anak berusia 5 tahun yang mandiri, pintar dan ceria. Namun harus hidup sebatang kara semenjak ibu angkat yang disayanginya meninggal dunia. Ia di usir oleh keluarga ibu angkatnya hingga ia harus hidup sendirian di jalanan.

 **HALILINTAR** : Pria berusia 26 tahun yang nyaris sempurna. Tampan, kaya dan cerdas membuatnya menjadi dambaan para wanita. Namun suatu kejadian yang merenggut kebahagiaannya membuat ia menjadi pria pendiam, dingin dan anti-sosial.

 **YAYA** : Seorang gadis berusia 22 tahun. Ia gadis manis yang ramah dan cerdas. Ia lulus kuliah dengan nilai tertinggi. Sehingga membuat ia langsung mendapat pekerjaan sebagai sekretaris direktur perusahaan besar. Namun keberhasilan karier-nya tidak sejalan dengan keberhasilan cintanya.

 **TAUFAN** : Seorang pemuda berusia 19 tahun yang sebatang kara. Ia harus bekerja serabutan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya bahkan terkadang ia juga harus mengamen.

 **FANG** : Sahabat Taufan. Ia seorang pemuda tampan yang kaya raya, namun sifatnya sedikit sombong sehingga terkadang membuat Taufan kesal. Namun ia juga sering membantu Taufan ketika pemuda itu sedang kesulitan uang, meski Taufan kerap kali menolak karna tidak ingin merepotkan.

 **MIMMY** : Sahabat Taufan dan Fang. Seorang gadis tomboy yang baik hati. Ia mencintai Taufan meski Taufan tidak menyadarinya. Ia seorang anak dari keluarga yang berada.

 **GEMPA** : Kakak Halilintar. Pria berusia 29 tahun itu merupakan seorang yang ramah dan bijaksana. Ia seorang pengusaha sukses yang memiliki restoran besar dengan banyak cabang di berbagai daerah.

 **YING** : Istri Gempa yang cantik. Wanita berusia 27 tahun ini seorang yang enerjik meski sedikit pemalu.

 **AIR** : Anak Gempa dan Ying yang berusia 7 tahun. Ia seorang yang pendiam dan pemalas juga anti-sosial sehingga ia tidak mempunyai teman. Membuat Gempa dan Ying khawatir dengan perkembangan pergaulannya.

 **KAIZO** : Kakak Fang yang juga merupakan teman Gempa dan Halilintar. Ia juga bekerja di perusahaan yang di pimpin oleh Halilintar.

 **GOPAL** : Sahabat Halilintar, Gempa dan Kaizo. Juga bekerja di perusahaan Halilintar.

 **..**

 **...#C.I.N.T.A#...**

 **..**

 **BERSAMBUNG…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini mungkin bisa di sebut sebagai perkenalan karakter di fic ini kali ya. Hehe…

Ceritanya dimulai chapter selanjutnya, semoga aja gak lama… aku gak tau readers bakal suka atau gak. Maaf aja kalo ada yang gak suka soal umur karakter Boboiboy di fic ini, dan maaf juga kalo ada yang gak suka pairing-nya…

Oh ya, aku bingung mau ngasih nama apa buat sahabat cewek Taufan karna karakter cewek Boboiboy cuma sedikit, jadi aku pake nama Mimmy. Mimmy aku ambil dari nama Yaya dari Boboiboy saat Boboiboy lupa namanya, kayak di episode satu. Inget kan? Maaf kalo ada yang gak suka…

Satu lagi, kalo boleh saya minta saran untuk nama ayah dan ibu Boboiboy. Soalnya di canon gak disebutin namanya.

Ya udah deh, segitu aja catatannya..

KRITIK DAN SARAN sangat dibutuhkan..

Makasih udah mau baca J


	2. Chapter 2

Halo semua…!

Chapter dua-nya datang. Maaf ya lama. Sekali lagi aku ingetin, disini aku pake bahasa loe_gue, jadi maaf kalo ada yang gak suka. Oke, langsung aja…

Silahkan dibaca…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy milik Animonsta Studio**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comport – Family – Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : Halilintar – Yaya**

 **Warning : AU – OOC – typo(s) – Bahasa Tidak Baku – EYD berantakan – Author-nya masih belajar – No super power – Alien\Human.**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Apabila ada kesamaan itu hanya merupakan kebetulan semata.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **...#C.I.N.T.A#...**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Pertemuan**

Mentari bersinar dengan teriknya. Namun panasnya terkalahkan oleh hembusan angin yang membuat sejuk. Hembusan angin menerbangkan dedaunan kering dari bawah pohon besar. Gundukan-gundukan tanah terlihat disekitar pohon besar tersebut.

Pemakaman. Ya, tempat itu adalah sebuah pemakaman. Disana terlihat seorang pria tampan yang tengah memandang sendu salah satu makam. Tertulis nama **Hanna Mutiara** di nisan makam tersebut. Ia lalu meletakan seikat bunga mawar merah seraya mengelus lembut nisan itu.

"Aku kangen kamu Hanna."

 **..**

 **...#C.I.N.T.A#...**

 **..**

Kuala Lumpur. Sebuah kota yang merupakan ibukota dari Negara Malaysia. Sebuah kota ramai dengan kepadatan penduduknya.

Panas matahari, debu yang bertebaran serta asap kendaraan yang membuat tak nyaman menjadi suasana yang selalu terjadi setiap harinya. Suara-suara bising berbagai kendaraan turut meramaikan suasana. Tak hanya itu, para pejalan kali pun turut ambil bagian.

Sebuah bus tiba-tiba berhenti disamping jalan, seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 19 tahun turun dari bus tersebut. Celana jeans dengan lubang besar dilutut, T-shirt berwarna biru tua, topi berwarna putih yang dipakai menyamping serta sepatu kets kusam. Pakaian yang sederhana. Ia juga memegang sebuah gitar akustik serta plastik yang berisikan lembaran uang receh. Bisa di tebak, ia adalah seorang pengamen.

Taufan. Nama pemuda itu. Hanya Taufan, tidak ada nama keluarga atau nama panjang. Hanya Taufan. Seorang pemuda sebatang kara yang harus berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Di usia yang masih terbilang muda, ia harus bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Tanpa ijazah apapun yang ia miliki membuatnya kesulitan mencari pekerjaan, sehingga mengamen pun menjadi jalan terakhirnya.

Ia bersedia bekerja apa saja. Dari mulai menjual koran, pedagang asongan, pencuci mobil dan kerja serabutan lainnya. Sejak usia 16 tahun ia harus membiayai hidupnya sendiri.

Setelah mengamen di bus tadi, ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan keramaian jalanan ibukota. Senandung kecil keluar dari mulutnya dengan suara yang cukup merdu. Akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah taman yang sepi, ia lalu duduk bersandar dibawah sebuah pohon besar. Ia meletakan gitar akustik-nya di samping ia duduk.

"Wiihh… dapet berapa ya gue hari ini," gumamnya seraya mengeluarkan uang recehan di plastik yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Lalu ia mulai menghitungnya.

"Wahh… ada yang dapet duit banyak nih," tutur seseorang yang membuat Taufan menghentikan kegiatan menghitung uang hasil mengamen-nya.

Taufan mendongkak melihat siapa orang yang telah menggangu kegiatan-nya. Di depannya tiga orang pemuda memandang remeh kearahnya dengan seringaian mengejek. Taufan memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Dia lagi? Gak bisa apa ya libur sehari aja kagak gangguin gue," batin Taufan menggerutu.

Taufan lalu berdiri. Ia memandang malas mereka. Terutama pemuda dengan rambut hijau yang sepertinya merupakan pemimpin dua orang di belakangnya. Ejo Jo nama pemuda itu, sedangkan dua orang di belakangnya Tom dan Bagogo. Ejo Jo merupakan musuh terbesar Taufan.

"Mau apa lagi loe?" tanya Taufan dengan ekspresi datar.

"Gue gak mau apa-apa. Gue cuma loe sengsara dan itu buat gue bahagia," tutur Ejo Jo dengan tawa mengejek.

"Buat gue sengsara? Hahaha tarung lawan gue aja loe kalah mulu. Gimana mau buat gue sengsara," tutur Taufan santai dengan senyum mengejek-nya yang membuat Ejo Jo naik pitam.

"Sialan. Maksud loe apa ngomong kayak gitu, hah?" kesal Ejo Jo. "Loe denger ya, kali ini gue yang bakal menang, loe gak liat dua orang dibelakang gue. Jadi gue pastiin kali ini loe yang kalah,"

"Hahaha pengecut, beraninya main keroyokan. Tapi gak papa, belum tentu juga loe bertiga menang lawan gue," ujar Taufan masih dengan sikap santainya.

"Banyak omong loe. Kalian berdua maju."

 **..**

 **...#C.I.N.T.A#...**

 **..**

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia 5 tahun dengan pakaian kumal terlihat berjalan menyusuri keramaian jalanan ibukota. Ia melompat-lompat seraya bernyanyi riang. Wajahnya manis namun sayang terlihat kumal penuh debu. Pakaiannya pun demikian, tampak usang.

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Kedua tangan mungilnya memegang perut seraya meringis.

"Api lapel, tadi pagi gak salapan," gumam lirih anak yang ternyata bernama Api itu.

Api lalu mengedarkan pandangan mata dengan iris merah cerahnya kesekitar. Sampai akhirnya, pandangannya berhenti pada penjual nasi lemak yang berada tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Ia tersenyum lebar melihatnya, namun tak lama senyumannya menghilang, tergantikan dengan raut cemberut khas anak kecil, mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Tapi Api gak punya uang," lirihnya seraya memandang sendu penjual nasi lemak itu. Lalu ia alihkan pandangannya pada jalan raya yang sedang macet karna lampu merah. Ia tersenyum, mendapat ide agar ia bisa mendapatkan uang.

Kaki-kaki kecilnya yang tanpa alas kaki berlari menghampiri kemacetan itu. Ia berhenti di sebuah taksi yang jendela bagian belakangnya terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang wanita cantik dengan hijab berwarna merah muda yang menutupi kepalanya.

"Pelmisi tante cantik, Api mau nyanyi boleh?" sapa Api dengan senyuman lebar memperlihatkan barisan gigi putihnya.

Wanita cantik yang sedari tadi focus pada smartphone di tangannya mengalihkan pandangan saat mendengar suara seseorang di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati seorang anak laki-laki manis yang tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Tante, Api mau ngamen, boleh?" Tanya Api polos.

"Lho.. kenapa ngamen? Kalo adek mau uang, tante bisa ngasih," tutur wanita cantik itu ramah.

"Gak mau. Kata Bunda, kita gak boleh nelima uang dali olang dengan pelcuma, karna itu namanya mengemis. Dan mengemis itu untuk olang-olang yang tidak mampu bekelja, Api kan masih mampu bekelja," jelas Api dengan raut wajah serius yang justru terlihat lucu.

"Baiklah. Kalo gitu nyanyiin satu lagu untuk tante, nanti tante kasih uang," tawar wanita itu lembut.

"Oke tante…" Api pun mulai bernyanyi dengan suara cemprengnya seraya bertepuk tangan. "Pelangi, pelangi, alangkah indahmu, melah kuning hijau di langit yang bilu, pelukismu agung siapa gelangan, pelangi, pelangi ciptaan Tuhan." Api mengakhiri nyanyiannya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Wahh hebat, ya udah nih tante kasih uang karna kamu udah ngehibur tante," ujar wanita itu seraya memberikan Api selembar uang 10 ringgit. Api menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Makasih tante cantik, tapi bukannya ini telalu besal ya?" tanya Api seraya memandangi uang di tangannya. Meskipun ia belum sekolah, namun ia tahu bahwa nominal uang yang ditangannya ini besar.

"Gak papa, sisanya buat di tabung," ucap wanita itu ramah.

"Wahh.. sekali lagi telimakasih tante cantik yang baik hati. Api pelgi dulu ya, dadah..." ucap Api kemudian berlari meninggalkan wanita itu.

"Tunggu..!" seru wanita itu, namun sayang Api tidak mendengarnya karna suara bising klakson kendaraan saling bersahutan karna lampu hijau sudah menyala.

Wanita itu pun hanya bisa menghela nafas, karna tidak mungkin ia keluar dari taksi untu mengejar anak kecil pengamen tadi saat seperti ini. "Padahal aku masih mau ngobrol sama dia. Kasian anak sekecil itu harus hidup dijalanan kayak gini. Semoga lain kali aku ketemu dia lagi."

 **..**

 **...#C.I.N.T.A#...**

 **..**

Sementara itu Api yang telah mendapat uang bergegas untuk membeli nasi lemak yang di lihatnya tadi. Setelah itu ia berjalan untuk mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk ia makan. Akhirnya ia sampai di taman yang sepi.

Ketika ia hendak membuka bungkusan nasi lemak itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara-suara aneh. Karna penasaran, Api pun mencari asal suara itu, hingga ia menemukan empat orang pemuda yang sedang terlihat perkelahian. Sampai akhirnya salah seorang pemuda yang memakai topi putih yang dipakai menyamping sedikit lengah hingga tidak menyadari dua orang dibelakangnya yang langsung memegangi kedua tangannya.

"Sialan. Lepasin gue," bentak pemuda bertopi putih itu sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman di kedua tangannya.

"Hahaha… kenapa? Takut lo?" tawa mengejek seorang pemuda berambut hijau.

Api melihatnya tidak suka. Menurutnya perkelahian itu tidak seimbang, satu lawan tiga. Ia kasihan dengan pemuda bertopi putih itu. Ia lalu mengambil batu sebesar kepalan tangan mungilnya. Ia mengangkat batu itu tinggi-tinggi hendak melemparkannya pada pemuda berambut hijau yang sedang menghampiri pemuda bertopi putih.

"Sial, kalo gini gue bakalan kalah," runtuk Taufan dalam hati.

"Kali ini loe yang bakal kalah." Ejo Jo menghampiri Taufan dengan kepalan tangan yang siap dilayangkan pada wajah Taufan. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat sesuatu yang keras mengenai punggungnya. "Aarrgh.." ringgis-nya seraya melihat apa yang telah mengenai punggungnya, sebuah batu. "Siapa yang berani ngelempar gue pake batu?" Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling taman yang sepi, sampai akhirnya pandangannya terhenti pada seorang anak kecil dengan pakaian kumal. Api.

"Owh.. jadi loe bocah yang berani ngelempar gue pake batu hah?" bentak Ejo Jo kesal.

"Abisnya Api kasian ngeliat om itu. Kan gak adil, masa om itu sendilian lawan beltiga," tutur Api tanpa rasa takut.

"Berani banget bocah ingusan kayak loe ngomong kayak gitu. Karna loe udah berani ikut campur urusan gue, gue bakal kasih pelajaran buat loe. Loe berdua, tangkep tuh bocah," perintah Ejo Jo yang langsung dijalankan oleh Bagogo dan Tom.

"Baik Bos," ucap keduanya bersamaan. Mereka lalu berlari mengejar Api yang sudah lari terlebih dulu. Nasi lemak yang belum ia makan terlupakan begitu saja.

Taufan yang melihat anak itu sedikit prihatin. Bagaimana pun anak itu sudah menolongnya. "Gila lo ya, anak kecil aja loe lawan, bener-bener pengecut," sindir Taufan sinis.

"Diem lo, ini bukan urusan loe. Urusan loe tarung lawan gue," ujar Ejo Jo yang telah siap dengan posisi bertarungnya.

Taufan yang melihatnya hanya memutar mata malas. Namun ia tetap bertarung dengan Ejo Jo. Mereka pun terlibat perkelahian sengit satu lawan satu yang tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Taufan. Jangan salah, Taufan adalah petarung jalanan, meski ia tidak belajar beladiri secara spesifik, namun pengalaman hidup keras di jalanan membuat ia terbiasa terlibat pertarungan.

"Denger ya, suatu saat nanti gue bakal buat loe menderita. Inget itu!" tutur Ejo Jo seraya pergi meninggalkan Taufan dengan wajah babak belur.

Taufan hanya memandangnya kepergiannya dengan tatapan bosan. Ia lalu menghampiri gitar akustik yang berada di bawah pohon yang ia sandari tadi, lalu melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun ia menghentikan langkahnya saat mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh ya, tuh bocah gimana ya? Ah.. bodo amat lah, salah sendiri mau ikut campur urusan orang gede." Taufan kembali berjalan, namun ia kembali berhenti. Ia tiba-tiba merasa khawatir dengan keadaan anak itu. "Gue tolongin aja kali ya, gimana pun juga kan dia udah nolongin gue tadi." Taufan pun memutuskan untuk menolong anak kecil tadi.

 **..**

 **...#C.I.N.T.A#...**

 **..**

Api berlari sekuat tenaga menghindari dua orang pemuda berbadan besar yang berusaha menangkapnya. Kaki-kali kecilnya menyusuri taman yang tampak lenggang dengan cepat. Namun secepat apupun ia berlari takkan bisa mengalahkan orang dewasa yang tengah mengejarnya. Ia tertangkap salah seorang pemuda dengan kacamata merah, Tom.

"Lari loe cepet juga bocah, tapi loe gak bakalan bisa ngalahin gue," bentak Tom seraya mencengkram pergelangan tangan Api dengan erat.

"Lepasin Api om, tangan Api sakit," ucap Api seraya berusaha melepas cengkraman Tom pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Sakit? Suruh siapa lo campurin urusan orang gede hah? Ini akibatnya," timpal pemuda yang lain, Bagogo.

"Sekarang loe ikut gue, biar Bos yang kasih pelajaran buat lo," seru Tom seraya menarik tangan Api agar mengikuti langkahnya.

"Gak mau, lepasin Api." Api terus memberontak, meski sia-sia karna sudah pasti ia kalah tenaga dari mereka.

"Woi… lepasin dia. Urusan loe berdua ama gue, bukan ama tuh bocah." Terdengar suara seorang pemuda yang tak lain adalah Taufan.

"Kenapa loe ada disini, harusnya kan lo lawan Bos Ejo Jo?" tanya Tom yang bingung melihat Taufan.

"Bos loe udah gue kalahin, tinggal loe berdua. Sini kalo berani," tantang Taufan dengan seringaian mengejek.

"Sialan…" umpat Tom kesal. Lalu Tom dan Bogogo maju menerjang Taufan bersamaan. Namun Taufan dapat berkelit. Mereka bertiga pun terlibat perkelahian yang lagi-lagi dimenangkan oleh Taufan. Mereka berdua pun pergi disertai umpatan kekesalan karna kalah bertarung dengan Taufan.

"Wah.. om hebat, sendilian tapi bisa ngalahin dua olang. Api mau donk belajal sama om, biar Api bisa ngalahin olang yang jahat kayak tadi," tutur Api kagum pada kehebatan Taufan dalam bertarung.

Taufan yang mendengar suara kekaguman anak kecil yang ditolong dan menolongnya tadi hanya memandang dengan ekspresi malas. "Belajar beladiri maksud lo? Huh… ngomong R aja belum bisa mau belajar beladiri," tutur Taufan dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Taufan lalu berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi Api dengannya. "Gue peringatin nih ya, lo itu jangan sok jagoan pake nantang mereka kayak tadi. Beruntung gue lagi baik mau nolongin, coba kalo gak, udah abis loe dijadiin sate ama mereka, mau loe?" tutur Taufan yang terdengar seperti ancaman.

"Hii… selem, Api gak mau dijadiin sate om," ucap Api seraya bergidik ngeri.

"Makanya mendingan sekarang loe balik ke rumah loe, daripada nanti mereka balik lagi terus loe di jadiin sate ama mereka," perintah Taufan seraya berdiri.

"Tapi Api gak punya lumah om, semenjak bunda Amy pelgi ke sulga, Api sendilian. Api diusil sama om Jambul, katanya Api gak boleh tinggal di lumah bunda Amy lagi. Api boleh ya tinggal sama om?" mohon Api seraya memandang Taufan penuh harap.

Taufan terdiam, ia sedikit merasa kasihan mendengar cerita Api. "Pergi ke surga? Meninggal maksudnya? Hmm.. Kasian juga sih nih bocah, masih kecil tapi udah tinggal di jalanan kayak gini. Atau gue bolehin aja dia tinggal bareng ama gue. Tapi gak ah. Gue aja susah makan, apalagi ngurusin anak orang, terus kalo dia bandel, nangis terus, bisa repot gue," batin Taufan seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Gak, enak aja mau tinggal ama gue, hidup gue udah susah, nambah susah kalo ada lo," tolak Taufan sengit.

"Tapi om, api gak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Api takut tinggal sendilian." Api terus memohon, ia merasa Taufan orang baik yang bisa menjaganya. Ia merasa aman berada dekat dengannya.

"Gue gak peduli. Dan jangan panggil gue om, gue bukan om loe. Kapan gue nikah ama tante loe?" tolak Taufan kembali.

"Tapi om…"

"Udah deh, loe tuh bikin gue pusing tau gak. Gue mau pergi, jangan ngikutin gue, awas kalo lo ngikutin gue," ancam Taufan sambil memberikan tatapan membunuhnya saat melihat Api yang hendak mengikutinya. Api pun mundur seraya menundukan kepalanya, takut melihat tatapan Taufan.

Taufan tersenyum puas, lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan Api. Namun entah mengapa ia merasa tak enak meninggalkan Api sendirian. "Kok gue jadi gak enak gini ya ninggalin dia sendirian. Kalo di pikir-pikir kasian juga sih tuh bocah, kalo dia diculik terus dijual gimana?" Taufan mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Tapi memang masuk akal, meski terlihat kumal dan kotor, namun Api terlihat manis jadi pasti banyak orang yang mengincarnya.

"Ah bodo amat lah, kenapa juga gue jadi mikirin anak gelandangan itu sih." Taufan berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan Api, namun hatinya menyuruh ia untuk membawa Api untuk tinggal bersamanya. "Aduuhh… gue kenapa sih? Ya udah lah gue tolongin aja."

Taufan lalu kembali berjalan ke tempat terakhir kali ia bertemu Api dan ternyata anak itu masih disana. Sedang duduk dibawah pohon seraya memeluk kakinya sendiri sambil menundukan kepala.

"Berdiri lo," perintah Taufan ketika ia telah berada di depan Api.

Api mendongkakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara berat khas laki-laki dewasa. Ia terlihat senang melihat Taufan tengah berdiri angkuh di depannya. "Om…" pekik Api senang.

"Udah gue bilang jangan panggil…" Ucapan Taufan terhenti saat Api memeluk pinggang Taufan erat, tinggi Api memang hanya sepinggang Taufan. Ia terlihat sangat senang akan kehadiran Taufan.

"Api tau, om itu pasti olang baik," ucap Api masih memeluk Taufan.

Taufan tertegun. Entah mengapa ia merasa hatinya menghangat saat Api memeluknya. Meski enggan mengakuinya, namun Taufan sedikit merasa senang Api memeluknya. Ia merasa seperti memiliki adik. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum tipis. Namun ia segera enyahkan pikiran tersebut. Senyumnya menghilang digantikan dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Udah ah gak usah peluk-peluk, badan lo bau tau gak, berapa hari sih loe gak mandi?" tanya Taufan seraya mendorong Api menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Dua hali," jawab Api polos yang membuat Taufan sweatdrop.

"Pantesan. Loe boleh ikut gue, tapi jangan seneng dulu, gue training lo dulu selama seminggu," tutur Taufan sambil berjongkok agar tingginya sejajar dengan Api.

"Tlening itu apa om?" tanya Api dengan wajah bingung.

Taufan mendengus. "Aaah…males gue jelasinnya, pokoknya gini deh, dalam seminggu kalo lo bandel, ngerepotin gue, gue bakal langsung usir loe. Ngerti?" ancam Taufan sambil memberikan pelototan tajamnya pada Api.

Api mengerjap, lalu mengangguk antusias seraya tersenyum lebar. "Ngelti om. Api janji Api gak akan bandel, Api bakal nulutin semua kata om," janji Api.

"Api?" Taufan baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi anak ini selalu berkata Api.

"Iya, nama Api, Api. Nama om siapa?"

"Nama lo aneh. Gue Taufan,"

"Oke, om Topan,"

"Taufan bukan Topan," kesal Taufan karna Api salah menyebut namanya.

"Om Topan?"

"Taufan," koreksi Taufan kembali berusaha untuk sabar.

"Om Topan,"

"TAUFAN," Taufan sudah diambang batas kesabarannya sehingga ia meninggikan volume suaranya.

"OM TOPAN," Api pun ikut meninggikan suaranya, suara cemprengnya membuat Taufan tersentak. Sehingga reflek menggosok-gosok telinganya yang sempat berdengung karna suara cempreng Api.

Taufan menghela nafas pasrah. "Terserah lo deh. Ya udah ayo ikut gue,"

"Kemana om?" tanya Api.

"Gak usah banyak nanya, ikut aja,"

"Oke om."

"Bawa nih gitar. Jangan sampe jatoh, awas kalo ada yang lecet, lo langsung gue usir," ancam Taufan dengan tatapan bengis kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Api setelah memberikan gitarnya.

"Siap bos," ucap Api senang. Dengan antusias ia mengikuti Taufan dengan membawa gitar yang hampir menyamai tinggi badannya.

 **..**

 **...#C.I.N.T.A#...**

 **..**

Sementara itu di tempat lain, di sebuah rumah mewah terlihat sebuah mobil yang baru saja terparkir di halaman rumah tersebut. Sang pemilik mobil pun keluar dari pintu kemudi. Seorang pria tampan dengan tatapan tajam mata berwarna merah. Ia berjalan memasuki rumah itu mengabaikan sambutan selamat datang dari para pelayan.

"Dari mana aja kamu, Halilintar?" tanya seseorang yang membuat pria bernama Halilintar itu menghentikan langkahnya menuju kamar pribadinya.

Halilintar. Atau yang bernama lengkap Halilintar Boboiboy adalah seorang pria berusia 26 tahun yang dapat membuat para wanita takluk kepadanya dan membuat para pria iri kepadanya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia berwajah tampan dengan tubuh tinggi tegap, mata tajam berwarna merah yang menambah pesonanya. Bukan hanya penampilan fisik, namun ia juga kaya dan cerdas. Ia sudah memimpin perusahaan sendiri, meskipun itu perusahaan ayahnya yang ia teruskan.

Ia nyaris sempurna untuk ukuran seorang manusia, namun ia memiliki kepribadian yang buruk. Ia pendiam, dingin dan tidak bersahabat. Ia jarang berkomunikasi dengan orang lain selain tentang pekerjaan, bahkan dengan keluarganya sekalipun. Semua ini berawal karna suatu kejadian yang membuat ia terpuruk dan merasa bersalah. Kejadian yang membuat ia kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga.

Halilintar terdiam, enggan menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah. Bahkan sekedar berbalik menghadap sang ayah pun tidak ia lakukan. Ya, orang itu adalah ayahnya. Boboiboy. Seorang pengusaha sukses yang memiliki banyak perusahaan. Usianya sudah lebih dari setengah abad, sehingga membuatnya hanya bisa memantau perusahaan yang di pimpin oleh anak keduanya di rumah. Ia sudah kehilangan istrinya sejak anak-anaknya masih kecil, namun ia tidak pernah berniat untuk menikah lagi, ia tetap setia pada mendiang istrinya meski saat itu banyak wanita-wanita yang mendekatinya.

"Ayah bertanya padamu Hali, jadi jawab pertanyaan ayah!" tutur Boboiboy yang mulai kesal dengan sikap sang anak.

"Tanpa aku menjawab, ayah pasti sudah tau jawabannya," ucap Halilintar datar.

"Hali, sampai kapan kamu seperti ini? Ayah mengerti tapi kamu punya tanggungjawab terhadap perusahaan, jangan mentang-mentang kamu pemimpin kamu seenaknya membatalkan janji dengan klien. Beruntung mereka mau mengerti, jika tidak, kita akan rugi besar," tutur sang ayah yang tidak habis pikir dengan sikap seenaknya Halilintar. Ia mengerti Halilintar masih terbayang dengan kejadian itu, namun itu sudah berlalu selama empat tahun. Sekarang saatnya Halilintar bangkit kembali.

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Halilintar. Sang ayah menghela nafas. Ia sudah bingung apalagi yang harus ia katakan pada Halilintar agar ia mengerti, bahwa ia tidak sendiri, bahwa ia masih memiliki orang yang menyayanginya.

"Hali, cuma kamu dan Kak Gempa yang sekarang ayah punya. Ayah mohon, kembali seperti Halilintar yang dulu, Halilintar yang selalu menjadi pelindung keluarga kita." Tutur sang ayah penuh pengharapan. Perkataannya lembut, khas seorang ayah pada anaknya.

Namun Halilintar hanya diam, meski Boboiboy tau Halilintar mendengar perkataannya. Namun sepertinya anak keduanya ini tak berniat untuk menanggapi. Sang ayah kembali menghela nafas pasrah.

"Ya sudah terserah kamu, ayah gak tau harus ngomong apa lagi sama kamu. Oh ya, tadi Suzy sekertaris kamu melapor sama ayah kalo kamu abis pecat dia, benar?" tanya Boboiboy, namun Halilintar hanya diam. "Ayah anggap itu sebagai jawaban 'iya'. Kenapa Hali, bukankah sekretaris kamu memiliki prestasi yang baik, dia selalu teliti dalam bekerja, kenapa kamu pecat dia?"

"Aku gak suka dia campurin urusan aku, aku gak suka dia larang-larang aku mengunjungi makam Hanna," ujar Halilintar yang kali ini menghadap sang ayah.

"Ayah yang nyuruh dia untuk ngelarang kamu mengunjungi makam Hanna," tutur sang Ayah memandang sang anak datar.

Halilintar terlihat sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Ia memandang sang ayah tajam. "Maksud ayah apa ngelarang aku mengunjungi makam istriku sendiri?" tanya Halilintar dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Ayah tidak melarang kamu untuk mengunjungi makam istrimu, kamu bebas mengunjungi makam Hanna kapan pun asal bukan saat jam kantor. Apalagi saat ada acara penting seperti tadi. Kamu tidak bisa seenaknya memecat sekretaris kamu seperti itu, memang sudah sepantasnya Suzy melarang kamu untuk tidak pergi kemana-mana saat akan ada rapat penting," tutur Boboiboy panjang lebar.

"Aku gak peduli. Pokoknya aku gak suka siapapun mencampuri urusan aku, apalagi sampai melarang aku untuk mengunjungi makam istriku, termasuk ayah," ujar Halilintar lalu berbalik meninggalkan Boboibooy menuju kamar pribadinya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Tunggu Hali!" Seruan ayahnya membuat Halilintar yang baru menaiki beberapa anak tangga terhenti. "Ayah sudah carikan sekretaris baru untuk kamu yang lebih berprestasi dari Suzy, ayah tidak menerima protesan kamu. Dan kamu tidak bisa memecat dia, karna ia dibawah perintah ayah. Mulai besok ia akan mulai bekerja, ayah harap kamu bisa menerimanya," tutur sang ayah datar.

Halilintar tak menanggapinya, ia bergegas melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kamar pribadinya setelah sang ayah selesai berbicara. Sementaraa itu Boboiboy hanya bisa menatap sendu kepergian sang anak.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari sang ayah berdiri terlihat seorang pria dengan manik mata berwarna kuning emas yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan sang ayah dan Halilintar.

"Kakak, kangen kamu yang dulu Hali, juga…"

 **..**

 **...#C.I.N.T.A#...**

 **..**

 **BERSAMBUNG…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter dua selesai. Kayaknya cerita sama judul gak nyambung ya, jujur aku paling susah bikin judul..

Cerita nya monoton banget ya, aku yakin readers pasti bisa nebak alur ceritanya. Tapi semoga readers suka dan mau baca, apalagi sampe mau review. Aku bakal seneng banget, karna review itu semangat buat aku. Aku suka senyum-senyum sendiri kalo baca review readers waktu di ff Seperti Bulan…

Aku gak tahu uang 10 ringgit kalo di rupiah jadi berapa. Tapi kayaknya nominalnya lumayan besar deh kalo di rupiah…

Saatnya balas review…

 **Delia Angela** : Makasih, hehe aku pusing lho bikin summary yang bagus biar narik pembaca. Apa daya, bisanya Cuma kayak gitu. Tapi aku seneng banget ada yang bilang summary-nya menarik. Salam juga dari aku. Makasih udah mau review J

 **Kagayaku Mangetsu-Chan** : Ini udah di lanjut. Hahaha Api galak banting-banting orang. Salam kenal juga Yaku. Makasih udah mau review J

 **Nisa Arliyani** : Hai juga Nisa. Makasih udah ngasih saran, tapi maaf kayaknya aku berubah pikiran. Aku buat ibunya udah gak ada, ayahnya aku kasih nama Boboiboy. Hehe.. ini udah dilanjut, makasih udah mau review J

 **Meltavi011003** : Aduhh… maaf banget ya, pair-nya gak sesuai keinginan kamu. Soalnya fic aku yang pertama kan TauYa, sekarang aku buat HaliYaya dan kemungkinan fic aku selanjutnya GempaYaya. Kalo untuk Ying, nanti abis Yaya selesai. Maaf banget ya. Semoga kamu tetep mau baca dan makasih semangatnya. Ini udah dilanjut, maaf lama.. makasih udah mau review J

 **YellowMoonFlower** : Makasih.. ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah review J

 **Rampaging Snow** : Makasih udah dibilang menarik dan makasih udah ngasih saran. Tapi maaf ya aku berubah pikiran, ibunya aku bikin udah gak ada dan ayahnya aku kasih nama Boboiboy. Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah mau baca J

 **Luna Nightingale** : Waw masa sih, aku seneng banget dengernya. Ini udah aku lanjut, maaf lama. Silahkan ikuti perjalanan Api dalam mencari cintanya *smile* Makasih udah mau review J

 **Fast for Speed** : Makasih udah suka sama fic ini. Ini udah dilanjut, makasih udah mau review J

 **Taufania** : iya waktu di musim satu itu. Aku gak ngeerti maksudnya apa ya kamu bilang kamu perempuan. Hehe.. Makasih udah mau review J

 **Yuka** : Makasih udah dibilang keren, makasih juga udah mau review J

 **Nika** : Makasih udah dibilang bagus, ini udah dilanjut, makasih udah mau review J

Oke udah aku balas semua. Maaf kalo ada nama-nama yang salah ketik, jawaban review kurang memuaskan atau ada kata-kata aku yang salah atau apapun itu…

Ya udah deh, segitu aja catatannya..

Seperti biasa KRITIK DAN SARAN sangat dibutuhkan…

Makasih udah mau baca


	3. Chapter 3

Halo semua…!

Aku datang bawa chapter tiga. Maaf ya lama banget. Tiba-tiba aku jadi males nulis, heheh. Seperti biasa aku ingetin disini aku pake bahasa loe_gue, jadi maaf kalo ada yang gak suka. Oke, langsung aja…

Silahkan dibaca…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy milik Animonsta Studio**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comport – Family – Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : HaliYaya / GempaYing**

 **Warning : AU – OOC – typo(s) – Bahasa Tidak Baku – EYD berantakan – Author-nya masih belajar – No super power – Alien\Human – Alur Lambat.**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Apabila ada kesamaan itu hanya merupakan kebetulan semata.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **...#C.I.N.T.A#...**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Chapter Sebelumnya**

"Tunggu Hali!" Seruan ayahnya membuat Halilintar yang baru menaiki beberapa anak tangga terhenti. "Ayah sudah carikan sekretaris baru untuk kamu yang lebih berprestasi dari Suzy, ayah tidak menerima protesan kamu. Dan kamu tidak bisa memecat dia, karna ia dibawah perintah ayah. Mulai besok ia akan mulai bekerja, ayah harap kamu bisa menerimanya," tutur sang ayah datar.

Halilintar tak menanggapinya, ia bergegas melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kamar pribadinya setelah sang ayah selesai berbicara. Sementaraa itu Boboiboy hanya bisa menatap sendu kepergian sang anak.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari sang ayah berdiri terlihat seorang pria dengan manik mata berwarna kuning emas yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan sang ayah dan Halilintar.

"Kakak, kangen kamu yang dulu Hali, juga kamu Upan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 :**

"Sekarang loe pergi dari sini, gue udah enek liat loe," bentak seorang pria paruh baya pada seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar lima tahun. Dengan tidak berperasaan ia mendorong anak itu hingga jatuh tersengkur.

Terlihat si anak meringgis kesakitan lalu mencoba untuk bangun. "Tapi om kalo Api pelgi, Api tinggal dimana?" tanya anak kecil yang bernama Api itu dengan lirih.

"Gue gak peduli mau lo tinggal di jalanan kek, di kolong jembatan kek. Terserah loe, asal jangan pernah loe kembali lagi kesini," tutur pria itu menatap Api sengit.

"Tapi Om Jambul, kalo Api pelgi telus nanti bunda Amy pulang dali sulga dan nyaliin Api tapi Api-nya gak ada gimana?" tanya Api berusaha memberanikan diri.

"Dia gak bakalan pernah dateng lagi. Dan itu semua karna loe. Karna loe gue kehilangan adek gue, keluarga gue satu-satunya," tutur pria yang bernama Jambul dengan nada tinggi. Namun terlihat kilat-kilat kesedihan di matanya.

"Tapi Api salah apa om?"

"Loe tanya salah loe apa? Salah loe karna loe udah bikin Amy meninggal, karna dia nolongin loe Amy ketabrak mobil dan meninggal. Cuma karna loe, karna anak yang gak tau diri kayak loe. Gue gak ngerti, mau-maunya Amy ngurusin anak yang gak jelas asal-usulnya kayak loe sampe ngorbanin nyawa-nya sendiri," tutur Jambul menatap Api dengan mata penuh kemarahan. "Sekarang pergi loe dari sini," bentaknya kemudian.

"Tapi om…"

"Pergi gue bilang."

Dengan kasar Jambul kembali mendorong Api. Api meringgis, terlihat siku tangan sebelah kanannya terluka. Dengan perlahan Api bangkit berdiri, ia lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jambul yang masih menatapnya tajam. Sesekali ia menengok kebelakang, terlihat Jambul yang menyeringai puas kemudian berlalu masuk kedalam rumah.

 **..**

 **...#C.I.N.T.A#...**

 **..**

"Jadi, loe di usir sama kakak ibu angkat loe, kejam amat tuh om-om," gumam Taufan setelah ia mendengar cerita Api.

Saat ini ia dan Api telah berada di kontrakan sederhananya. Kontrakan yang hanya terdapat beberapa ruangan.

Satu ruang tengah atau bisa juga di sebut ruang tamu walau hanya terdapat tikar yang mengalasi lantai, sebuah kipas angin kecil dan lemari kecil yang berisi buku-buku usang serta koran bekas.

Satu kamar tidur yang berisi satu lemari sedang tempat menyimpan pakaian serta sebuah kasur tanpa ranjang, disana juga terdapat poster-poster yang menghiasi dinding, dari poster pemain sepak bola sampai poster pemain musik. Serta sebuah kamar mandi dan dapur yang menyatu dalam satu ruangan. Yang hanya dibatasi sebuah tirai untuk kamar mandi.

Api hanya terdiam menatap Taufan yang duduk didepannya dengan wajah polos.

"Terus selama dua hari ini loe makannya gimana? Gak mungkin donk selama dua hari loe gak makan," tanya Taufan penasaran.

"Api ngamen om, ini." Api menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang sisa membeli nasi lemak tadi pada Taufan.

Taufan mengambil uang yang disodorkan Api, lalu ia menatap Api dengan pandangan meragukan. "Gue gak percaya, emang loe bisa nyanyi? Suara loe kan cempreng,"

"Bisa, dengelin ya om," ucap Api antusias lalu ia pun berdiri dan mulai bernyanyi. "Pelangi.. pelangi alangkah indahmu.. melah kuning hijau dilangit yang bilu.."

Taufan yang mendengar Api yang bernyanyi dengan bahasa cadel dan suara cempreng-nya hanya mengerutkan kening. Tiba-tiba…

KRUUKKK….

Api dan Taufan berpandangan. Suasana mendadak hening. Sampai akhirnya Taufan membuka suara seraya menatap tajam Api yang tengah memegang perut-nya sambil tersenyum canggung. "Suara apaan tuh?"

"Api lapel om, tadi pagi Api gak salapan," jawab Api lirih masih tetap memegang perut-nya.

"Lho, loe punya duit, kenapa gak makan?" Taufan mengerutkan keningnya bingung seraya menunjukan uang yang tadi diberikan Api padanya.

"Tadi Api udah beli makan om, tapi pas Api mau makan, Api liat om sama om jahat tadi, telus pas Api lali (lari) Api lupa makan-nya gak dibawa, jadi makan-nya ketinggalan di taman," jelas Api.

"Jadi nih bocah gak makan gara-gara nolongin gue," batin Taufan merasa bersalah. "Ya udah deh gini aja, karna gue gak punya makanan disini, kita cari makanan di luar," tutur Taufan yang membuat Api tersenyum senang. "Tapi loe mandi dulu gih, kalo penampilan loe kayak gini bikin malu gue," perintah Taufan yang dibalas anggukan Api.

Tak lama kemudian Api selesai mandi dan berganti baju. Karna Taufan tidak mempunyai baju seukuran Api, Api terpaksa memakai baju Taufan yang paling kecil, meskipun baju itu tetap terlihat kebesaran ditubuh mungil Api. Untuk celana, Api terpaksa tetap memakai celana selututnya, karna Taufan tidak punya celana kecil yang pas untuk Api.

Saat Taufan dan Api hendak berangkat. Tiba-tiba…

"Halo Taufan, ayo kita pesta…eh?"

Seorang gadis tiba-tiba masuk dengan mendobrak pintu kontrakan Taufan lalu berteriak manyapa Taufan. Namun gadis itu terdiam ketika ia melihat seorang anak kecil yang tidak dikenalnya berada di kontrakan sahabatnya.

Iya, gadis itu adalah sahabat Taufan. Mimmy. Seorang gadis hyperaktif yang tomboy namun baik hati. Ia seorang anak dari keluarga yang berada, namun ia tidak pernah segan untuk berteman dengan Taufan.

"Loe tuh kebiasaan banget sih Mimmy, kalo masuk rumah orang itu ketuk pintu dulu, jangan maen nyelonong masuk aja," omel Taufan pada sahabat perempuan yang suka seenaknya itu. Sedangkan Mimmy membalasnya dengan cengengesan.

"Hehe… sorry deh, udah kebiasaan," ucap Mimmy seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Eh.. Mimmy lari loe cepet banget sih, ninggalin gue lagi," omel seorang pemuda tampan bersurai raven yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Mimmy. Fang.

Fang juga merupakan sahabat Taufan. Ia juga merupakan anak dari keluarga yang kaya raya, sehingga sifatnya sedikit angkuh dan terkadang membuat Taufan kesal. Namun ia juga sering membantu Taufan ketika ia kesulitan uang. Meski Taufan kerap kali menolak karna tidak ingin merepotkan.

"Ya abisnya loe jalan kayak kura-kura, gue tinggalin deh," balas Mimmy santai.

"Enak aja, loe aja yang lari-lari gak jelas karna gak sabar pengen ketemu pangeran loe," tutur Fang dengan seringaian jahilnya yang membuat wajah Mimmy memerah.

"A..apaan sih loe.. ja..jangan asal ngomong loe ya," balas Mimmy gugup.

"Emang bener kan.. loe tuh… adaw.." Ucapan Fang terhenti karna tiba-tiba Mimmy menginjak kakinya dengan keras. "Loe tuh apa-apan sih?" bentak Fang kesal seraya memegang kaki yang baru saja di injak oleh Mimmy.

"Ups… sorry SENGAJA," balas Mimmy sengit.

"Wah… jangan mentang-mentang loe cewek, loe pikir gue gak berani ngelawan loe, hah," balas Fang tak kalah sengit.

"Dan loe pikir gue juga takut sama loe, hah?" Mimmy pun membalasnya dengan sengit. Mereka berdua pun saling melempar pandangan tajam dan bersiap untuk mulai berkelahi.

"Aduuhh… loe berdua tuh berisik ya, kalo mau berantem jangan di rumah gue, mendingan loe berdua pulang deh, jangan bikin rusuh disini," omel Taufan yang kesal melihat pertengkaran konyol kedua sabahatnya. Yang memang sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi Taufan.

"Tega banget sih loe Fan, masa sahabat sendiri diusir, lagian kan kita kesini mau ngadain pesta sama loe," rajuk Mimmy kesal.

"Pesta?" ulang Taufan. Owh.. dia baru sadar, bahwa Fang dan Mimmy membawa plastik besar berisikan makanan dan minuman. Taufan tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. 'Wah.. lumayan gue gak perlu ngeluarin duit gue buat makan, hehe,' batin Taufan senang.

"Ya udah deh, kalo loe berdua emang mau ngadain pesta disini. Kebetulan gue juga lagi laper." Taufan kemudian berjongkok untuk berhadapan dengan Api yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik kaki Taufan karna takut mendengar pertengkaran mulut Fang dan Mimmy dengan suara keras. "Nah.. Api.. kita gak jadi keluar, kita makannya disini aja," ujar Taufan yang dibalas anggukan dari Api.

"Wah…anak siapa tuh, loe nyulik anak orang ya? Dan loe mau minta tebusan ama orangtua anak itu kan? Wah… loe gimana sih Fan, kan gue udah bilang loe kalo butuh duit bilang aja ama gue, jangan pake cara kotor kayak gini, pake nyulik anak segala, loe gak kasian ama tuh bocah harus pisah ama orangtuanya," tuduh Fang yang membuat Taufan dan Mimmy sweatdrop. Bukan karna tuduhannya, namun karna perkataan panjang lebar Fang. Pemuda itu memang jarang berkata panjang lebar seperti itu.

Taufan yang sadar dari rasa terkejutnya lalu membantah tuduhan Fang. "Wah… sembarangan loe kalo ngomong, ngapain juga gue harus nyulik anak segala," bantah Taufan kesal.

"Terus ini anak siapa? Atau jangan-jangan dia anak loe ya? Loe ngehamilin cewek dan loe gak mau tanggungjawab, terus sekarang tuh cewek pengen loe ngurus anaknya. Iya kan? Lagian kalo diliat-liat nih anak agak mirip loe deh," tuduh Fang kembali. Mimmy yang mendengar itu merasa sesuatu menusuk hatinya. Ia merasa sakit hati mendengarnya.

'Masa sih itu anaknya Taufan' batin Mimmy seraya memandang Taufan kecewa.

"Enak aja loe kalo ngomong. Emang loe pikir gue cowok apaan, lagian gue masih muda kali, masa iya gue punya anak segede ini, ngaco loe," omel Taufan kesel seraya menjitak kepala Fang. Mimmy yang mendengarnya kembali tersenyum cerah.

"Gak usah pake jitak kali, gue kan cuma nanya," gerutu Fang sambil mengelus-elus bagian kepalanya yang dijitak oleh Taufan. "Terus tuh anak siapa donk?" tanya Fang kemudian.

"Nih anak dua hari yang lalu di usir sama keluarga angkatnya, terus dia tinggal dijalanan. Karna gue kasian, gue ajak dia tinggal ama gue deh," jelas Taufan.

"Tumben loe peduli sama orang lain, biasanya kan loe cuek aja," ujar Fang sedikit heran.

"Udahlah Fang, kan bagus kalo Taufan peduli sama orang lain, kita kan harus saling tolong menolong. Lagian kasian kali anak sekecil ini harus tinggal sendiri di jalanan, apalagi anak seimut ini," tutur Mimmy kemudian berjongkok dihadapan Api. "Halo adik manis, nama kamu siapa?" tanya Mimmy ramah.

Namun bukannya menjawab Api malah kembali bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Taufan yang masih berjongkok. Sepertinya ia masih takut dengan Mimmy. Sontak tindakan Api tersebut membuat Mimmy bingung.

"Hahaha.. anak kecil aja takut sama loe Mi, loe galak sih kayak nenek lampir, haha," ejek Fang sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Mimmy langsung memberinya tatapan tajam yang mampu membuat Fang langsung terdiam. Mimmy pun menatap Api kembali seraya tersenyum manis. "Lho.. jangan takut donk sama kakak, kakak gak jahat kok, nih kakak punya lollypop, adik manis mau gak?" tawar Mimmy tersenyum ramah seraya memberikan sebuah permen lollypop yang ia ambil dari plastik yang ia bawa.

Taufan dan Fang melihatnya tercengang. Pasalnya Mimmy tidak perrnah bersikap seramah itu, ia selalu bersikap tomboy dan seenaknya.

Api yang memang menyukai permen pun tersenyum. Dengan mata berbinar ia melangkah berhadapan dengan Mimmy. "Api mau kak," ucap Api senang, melupakan ketakutannya pada Mimmy.

"Jadi nama kamu Api?" tanya Mimmy seraya memberikan permen itu pada Api sambil tersenyum.

"Iya kak, nama Api, Api. Nama kakak siapa? Makasih ya pelmen-nya, Api suka pelmen," tutur Api sambil tersenyum imut membuat Mimmy histeris karna gemas. Kemudian ia memeluk Api dengan erat.

"Nama kakak Mimmy, kamu bisa panggil Kak Mimmy. Nah kalo cowok yang jelek itu," ujar Mimmy seraya menunjuk Fang, "namanya Fang, kamu bisa panggil dia Kakek Fang," lanjutnya santai.

"Enak aja loe, gue gak setua itu," protes Fang, tak terima dengan ucapan Mimmy. Namun Mimmy tidak menanggapinya.

"Kak Mimmy dan Kakek Peng pasti temennya Om Topan ya?" tanya Api. Fang yang mendengarnya Nampak kesal. Sedangkan Mimmy hanya terkekeh geli, tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun pada Fang.

Fang pun berjongkok di depan Api. "eh bocah, nama gue Fang bukan Peng, dan gue masih muda, jangan panggil gue kakek," omel Fang. Namun Api hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan bingung.

'Masih mending gue deh di panggil Om daripada dipanggil kakek' tutur Taufan dalam hati.

 **..**

 **...#C.I.N.T.A#...**

 **..**

"Loe disini aja, gue mau ngamen dulu," ujar Taufan pada Api.

Pagi ini mereka tengah berada di depan kontrakan Taufan. Seperti biasa ketika pagi datang Taufan pergi untuk mengamen. Celana jeans hitam dengan lubang di lutut, _t-shirt_ berwarna biru tua dan sebuah topi berwarna biru tua dengan garis putih serta sepatu kets berwarna hitam melengkapi penampilannya pagi ini. Tak lupa gitar akustik yang menjadi alat pencari nafkah untuknya.

Sementara Api kini tengah memakai baju untuk anak seusianya. Kemarin Mimmy memberikannya beberapa pakaian anak-anak. Kebetulan Mimmy mempunyai keponakan seusia Api.

"Tapi Om, Api gak mau tinggal di lumah sendili. Api mau ikut Om ngamen, boleh ya Om?" pinta Api dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Ya elah, udah enak-enak lo tinggal di rumah. Kenapa jadi pengen ikut. Udah lo disini aja, kalo lo ikut, nanti lo pingsan gara-gara kecapekan gimana? Kan repot gue jadinya," tolak Taufan sengit.

"Api gak akan pingsan Om, kan Api juga suka ngamen Om. Api kuat Om. Api janji Api gak bakal lepotin Om, boleh ya Om Api ikut ngamen?" pinta Api kembali.

"Gak bisa," tegas Taufan. Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan Api, namun Api mengejarnya.

"Om Api mohon, Api gak mau jauh-jauh dali Om. Cuma Om yang Api punya. Jangan tinggalin Api," tutur Api seraya memeluk pinggang Taufan dari belakang.

Taufan menghela nafas pasrah. Sepertinya ia memang harus membawa Api. Wajar saja Api tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Taufan. Ia baru saja di tinggal ibu angkat yang di sayanginya, dan sekarang saat ia mendapat penggantinya, tentu ia tak ingin jauh darinya. Semalam saja saat tidur Api memeluknya sangat erat seolah takut akan kehilangannya.

"Ya udah lo boleh ikut, tapi jangan ngerpotin gue. Awas kalo bikin repot," ancam Taufan.

"Siap Bos," ucap Api seraya berpose ala tentara.

 **..**

 **...#C.I.N.T.A#...**

 **..**

Seorang gadis berusia sekitar 22 tahun terlihat baru saja menuruni sebuah taksi. Yaya Yah, nama gadis itu. Seorang gadis dengan segudang prestasi. Ia baru saja lulus kuliah dengan nilai tertinggi di sebuah unversitas ternama di Malaysia. Tidak hanya cerdas, gadis ini juga mempunyai paras yang cantik.

Terlihat sempurna. Namun kesuksesan karir-nya tidak sejalan dengan kesuksesan cinta-nya. Sampai saat ini Yaya belum pernah mengalami jatuh cinta. Ia tidak tahu apa itu cinta. Masa remaja-nya saat bersekolah, ia habis dengan belajar dan belajar. Masa remaja yang membosankan. Namun itulah yang ia sukai.

Sepertinya kalimat 'Manusia tidak ada yang sempurna' memang benar adanya.

Setelah membayar taksi tadi, ia berdiri memandang gedung megah sebuah perusahaan ternama di Malaysia. Boboiboy Corporation Perusahaan yang akan menjadi tempat kerjanya. Ia masing ingat pembicaraannya dengan pemilik perusahaan ini kemarin, Boboiboy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK ON**

 **.**

 **.**

"Catatan prestasi kamu bagus dan nilai IP kamu nyaris sempurna. Saya akan senang sekali jika kamu mau bergabung dengan perusahaan saya," puji seorang pria baruh baya, Boboiboy, setelah ia membaca data diri Yaya.

"Terimakasih pak, justru saya yang merasa bangga jika dapat bergabung dengan perusahaan besar seperti Boboiboy Corporation,"

Boboiboy hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Kamu akan menjadi sekretaris anak saya, ia menjabat sebagai direktur di perusahaan ini. Kebetulan posisi itu sedang kosong,"

"Sekretaris direktur? Maaf sebelumnya pak, bukankah jabatan itu terlalu tinggi untuk saya, saya masih baru dalam dunia pekerjaan, saya belum berpengalaman sama sekali," tutur Yaya merendah.

"Saya yakin kamu cocok untuk jabatan ini, meskti kamu belum berpengalaman tapi dengan kecerdasan kamu saya yakin akan cepat menyesuaikan diri," ucap Boboiboy meyakinkan. "Lagipula ada sesuatu dalam diri kamu yang membuat saya menginginkan kamu mengisi posisi ini."

"Sesuatu? Maksud Bapak?" tanya Yaya bingung.

"Kamu sangat mirip dengan 'dia'. Halilintar pasti akan senang bertemu dengan kamu." Perkataan Boboiboy membuat Yaya semakin bingung. "Untuk itu saya akan memberikan kamu tugas khusus dan saya berharap kamu mau melakukannya."

"Tugas khusus?"

"Ya, saya ingin kamu mendekati Halilintar."

Yaya membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Boboiboy. "Me..mendekati Pak Halilintar?"

"Ya, saya ingin kamu membuat Halilintar seperti dulu, membuat ia berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri"

"Maaf sebelumnya, memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan Pak Halilintar sehingga ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri?"

"Dulu Halilintar adalah seorang yang pekerja keras, selalu disiplin dalam mengerjakan sesuatu, ia juga sangat menyayangi keluarganya meski ia tidak pernah mengatakannya. Ia menunjukan rasa sayangnya dengan apa yang ia lakukan bukan katakan." Boboiboy menghela nafas sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Namun empat tahun yang lalu semuanya berubah. Semua berubah semenjak kecelakaan yang membuat Halilintar kehilangan istri dan anaknya serta…" Boboiboy berhenti. Ia memejamkan matanya seolah tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya. Yaya yang melihatnya heran.

"Ya.. Hanna, istri Halilintar meninggal di tempat, namun anaknya yang saat itu baru berusia satu tahun tidak ditemukan. Banyak yang menduga ia dimakan binatang buas, namun dugaan itu masih di ragukan karna tidak ada sobekan baju atau apapun yang membuktikannya. Selama ini Halilintar selalu berusaha untuk mencarinya, namun sampai sekarang tidak di temukan.

"Semenjak itu Halilintar selalu menyalahkan dirinya. Ia bersikap dingin dan melakukan apapun sesukanya. Maka dari itu saya sangat berharap kamu bisa mengembalikan Halilintar seperti dulu, mungkin memang sesuatu yang tidak mudah. Tapi saya sudah tidak tau apa lagi yang harus saya lakukan untuk membuat Halilintar berhenti menyalahkan dirinya dan memulai hidup baru."

"Tapi saya tidak yakin saya bisa melakukan tugas itu dengan baik. Saya takut saya gagal, dan saya akan mengecewakan Bapak."

"Saya percaya kamu bisa. Dan hanya kamu harapan saya."

Yaya terdiam. Ia bingung harus menerima atau tidak tugas itu. Ia kasihan pada Halilintar yang harus kehilangan anak dan istrinya disaat bersamaan. Itu pasti sangat menyakitkan, wajar jika Halilintar berubah. Namun jika selalu menyalahkan dirinya itu juga bukan sesuatu yang bagus. Yaya ingin menerima tugas ini, namun ia ragu. Ia takut tidak berhasil. Dan malah membuat semuanya menjadi masalah.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Boboiboy penuh harap.

"Baiklah saya menerima tugas ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 **.**

 **.**

Yaya ragu apa keputusannya menerima tugas itu benar. Ia takut keputusannya suatu kesalahan.

Yaya lalu berjalan memasuki gedung megah perusahaan itu. Setelah sebelumnya bertanya letak ruangan Halilintar, Yaya pun sekarang telah sampai di ruangannya. Ia sempat ragu memasukinya, namun memberanikan dirinya. Ia pasti bisa.

Yaya pun mengetuk pintu ruangan itu, terdengar sahutan 'Masuk' dari dalam yang Yaya yakini itu suara Halilintar. Entah mengapa jantung Yaya berdebar mendengarnya. Perlahan Yaya memasuki ruangan itu. Dilihatnya seorang pria bertubuh tegap serta berwajah tampan sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya seraya membaca sebuah berkas.

Yaya tertegun melihatnya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Halilintar sangat tampan jika melihatnya langsung. Ya, Yaya memang pernah melihat foto Halilintar dalam majalah atau berita online. Halilintar adalah pengusaha muda yang berbakat serta tampan, jadi wajar jika ia ada dalam majalah atau berita-berita online.

Yaya segera menyadarkan dirinya kemudian menghampiri Halilintar. Yaya berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menengkan jantungnya yang semakin berdebar karna berada didekat Halilintar.

"Permisi Pak, saya sekretaris baru yang menggantikan Mbak Suzy," tutur Yaya sopan.

Halilintar yang sedari tadi focus pada berkas yang ia baca pun mendongkak. Ia terkejut melihat Yaya. Ia berdiri seraya menatap Yaya dengan pandanggan tidak percaya.

"Hanna.."

Yaya mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Ma..maaf pak. Nama saya bukan Hanna, saya Yaya Yah. Ini berkas data-data diri saya. Pak Boboiboy yang menyuruh saya untuk menyerahkan-nya pada Bapak, kata beliau saya sudah bisa memulai kerja sekarang."

Halilintar terdiam. Mencerna baik-baik perkataan Yaya. Ia masih memandang Yaya dengan tidak percaya membuat Yaya sedikit risih dan canggung. Namun kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Keluar."

Yaya tersentak mendengar nada dingin Halilintar.

"Saya bilang keluar," ujar Halilintar datar.

"Em.. maaf pak. K..kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," pamit Yaya seraya tersenyum gugup. Kemudian ia pun keluar dari ruangan Halilintar setelah sebelumnya menaruh berkas data dirinya di meja Halilintar.

"Ini pasti akan sangat sulit," batin Yaya setelah ia berada di luar ruangan Halilintar.

 **..**

 **...#C.I.N.T.A#...**

 **..**

"Kak Gempa, Kak Hali lihat Upan dapat nilai sepuluh," teriak seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 6 tahun. Ia berlari menghampiri dua orang remaja laki-laki yang sedang asyik menonton tv. Ia kemudian menyusup duduk diantara dua remaja itu. "Lihat Upan dapat nilai matematika sepuluh," tunjuk anak itu seraya menyodorkan sebuah kertas yang dibawanya.

"Wah… Upan hebat, pinter adik kakak. Nanti belajar lagi ya, biar dapat nilai sepuluh lagi," tutur salah satu remaja yang berusia sekitar 16 tahun. Gempa.

"Iya kak," balas anak itu dengan ceria.

"Cih.. biasa aja kali, gak usah pake teriak segala. Baru dapat nilai sepuluh sekali aja bangga," ucap remaja yang lain yang terlihat lebih muda, sekitar berusia 13 tahun.

Perkataan remaja itu sukses membuat anak kecil yang tadi tersenyum bahagia menjadi cemberut. "Kak Hali kok gitu, kak Hali nyebelin," ucap anak itu seraya melipat kedua tangan di dada lalu membuang muka dari remaja yang ia panggil dengan 'Hali'.

Gempa tersenyum. Ia kemudian mengusap puncuk kepala anak kecil itu yang dipanggil Upan itu dengan lembut. "Hali kamu gak boleh gitu donk, harusnya kan kamu bangga, itu artinya adik kita pintar," tutur Gempa menasehati Hali.

"Tuh dengerin," kata Upan dengan 'songong'nya membuat Hali mendelik kesal. "Upan gak mau ah punya kakak kayak Kak Hali, Upan mau punya kakak kayak Kak Gempa aja," kata Upan seraya memeluk Gempa yang tentu saja dibalas oleh Gempa seraya tersenyum.

"Oh gitu, kamu gak mau ngakuin aku, oke rasain nih," ucap Hali yang kemudian menggelitiki pinggang Upan membuat sang empunya tertawa geli sehingga melepaskan pelukannya dari Gempa.

"Hahaha.. udah kak Hali hahaha geli… hahaha," kata Upan seraya berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Hali.

"Gak mau, suruh siapa kamu gak mau ngakuin aku, hah,"

"Hahahaha.. udah.. hahaha.. maaf.. hahaha kak Gempa tolong.."

Gempa yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hah..hah..hah..hah.. sialan gue mimpi itu lagi hah..hah.." umpat Taufan sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tengah memburu. Ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya karna sebuah mimpi yang selalu hadir dalam tidurnya.

Ia lalu mengambil air minum disampingnya dan meneguknya. "Siapa sih sebenernya mereka? Hali? Gempa? Apa mereka saudara gue ya. Dan Upan? Apa anak kecil itu gue, Taufan," gumam Taufan bingung.

Ia kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri lemari pakaiannya, disana ia mengambil sebuah topi peraduan warna biru dan putih serta sedikit warna kuning. Ia memutar topi itu sehingga terlihat sebuah nama dibelakang topi. Taufan B.

"Cuma topi ini yang jadi petunjuk untuk ketemu keluarga gue. Gue yakin 'B' itu pasti nama keluarga gue, tapi apa? Kenapa harus di singkat sih, kalo gak kan gue gampang nyari-nya," gerutu Taufan.

Pandangannya lalu teralihkan pada Api yang tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya. Sepertinya ia kelelahan karna mengamen tadi siang. Taufan tersenyum melihat wajah lelap Api. Ia merasa beruntung membawa Api bersamanya.

Api sepertinya memang membawa keberuntungan baginya. Siang tadi penghasilan mengamennya lebih banyak dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Banyak orang-orang yang menyukai Api dan menganggapnya lucu sehingga memberikan uang lebih pada mereka.

Namun bukan hanya itu yang membuat Taufan merasa beruntung. Bukan hanya karna Api penghasilannya menjadi meningkat, namun juga karna adanya Api membuat ia merasa memiliki 'teman'. Taufan memang mempunyai banyak teman bahkan sahabat seperti Mimmy dan Fang. Namun mereka berdua tidak bisa terus selalu disamping Taufan, mereka memiliki kegiatannya masing-masing.

Taufan mengerti, ia tidak menuntut mereka berdua untuk selalu di samping Taufan. Namun terkadang Taufan merasa kesepian. Ia butuh seseorang yang bisa dianggapnya 'keluarga'. Sebuah keluarga yang tidak pernah ia punya selama hidup yang ia ingat. Keluarga yang selama ini selalu ia dambakan.

Dan entah mengapa adanya Api membuat ia merasakan memiliki keluarga. Ia merasa dekat dengan Api. Ia merasa memiliki suatu ikatan dengan Api. Ikatan yang ia tidak tau apa itu.

Meski ia selalu bersikap kasar padanya dan berkata seolah ia tidak menyukai keberadaan Api, namun dalam hati ia merasa senang di dekatnya. Ia berjanji dalam dirinya untuk selalu menjaga Api, menjaga satu-satunya 'keluarga' yang ia punya.

Taufan pun berjalan menghampiri Api, ia lalu mengusap rambut hitam Api dengan lembut. "Hali? Gempa? Buat apa gue susah-susah cari mereka, belum tentu juga mereka saudara gue. Karna mulai sekarang loe saudara gue, jadi gue bakalan ngejagain loe, gue gak akan biarin siapapun ngelukain loe," tutur Taufan seraya tersenyum. Ia lalu membaringkan kembali tubuhnya disamping Api dengan tangan yang masih mengusap rambut Api lembut.

 **..**

 **...#C.I.N.T.A#...**

 **..**

 **BERSAMBUNG…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter tiga selesai. Aku yakin deh readers semua pasti udah bisa menebak alur ceritanya kayak gimana. Hehehe alurnya emang kayak sinetron banget, jadi maaf kalo gak suka. Apa perlu aku ganti genre jadi drama ya? Maaf banget ya aku kurang paham masalah genre. Jadi kalo ada salah tolong di koreksi, tapi pake bahasa yang sopan ya, hehehe….

Ying, Air sama Gempa belum muncul ya, Gempa sih emang udah muncul tapi Cuma sebentar doank, tadinya sih aku mau munculin mereka disini, tapi takut kebanyakan jadi readers bosen nanti bacanya. Hehe (bilang aja males nulisnya) Chapter depan InsyaAllah mereka muncul..

Oh ya, aku kurang ngerti sama dunia perusahaan bisnis kayak gitu, jadi maaf kalo ada yang salah…

Sebelumnya maaf aku gak bilang dari awal, fanfic ini aku terinspirasi dari cerbung SMASH yang aku baca di google, tapi aku lupa judulnya apa soalnya udah lama bacanya. Takutnya ada yang udah pernah baca. Tapi ceritanya gak sepenuhnya sama kok, aku Cuma ambil konfilk-nya dan beberapa adegan(?) hehe… tapi kalo ada yang udah baca kasih tau aku ya judulnya apa, pengen baca lagi, soalnya waktu itu belum selesai cerbungnya jadi belum baca semua…

Maaf ya untuk sekarang aku gak bisa bales dulu reviewnya, maaf banget. Banyak yang ngasih kritik saran kemarin, aku seneng banget. Terimakasih…

Yang kemarin review : **Vanilla Blue12 – Delia Angela – Rizki5665 – Nakamoto Yuu Na – IntonPutri Ice Diamond – Chikita466 – Rampaging Snow – EruCute03 – Meltavi – nufuruu – Luna Nightingale – roza blaze ice – Hanna Yoora**

Ya udah deh, segitu aja catatannya..

Seperti biasa KRITIK DAN SARAN sangat dibutuhkan…

Makasih udah mau baca


End file.
